1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention is directed towards recycling used, worn or damaged automobile tires. More specifically, this invention uses the inner side wall of an automobile tire as the supporting frame member for pictures, mirrors, and a plurality of other devices that are discussed below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Millions of used tires exist in stock piles around the country. The build up of tires is an increasing problem since the tires are bulky in nature and take up large areas of land space. Another problem is that the stock pile of tires are havens for mosquitoes and their larva to breed thereby creating unsafe conditions for the surrounding public areas. In addition, tires do not decay, and thus the problem is not likely do disappear on its own. With increasingly more people buying automobiles, the problem of discarded tires is only going to get larger and lager. To conclude, different systems need to be employed to recycle these used tires at a rate that is at least equal to the amount of tires being discarded to clean and replenish our environment.
There are numerous programs springing up across the country to recycle used automobile tires. One program grinds up the tires into small pieces, whereby these pieces are used as fuel in incinerators. In another program, the tires are ground up into small pieces, the pieces are spread onto the floors of playgrounds whereby the small pieces act as a cushioning medium to prevent injuries.
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention in their intent, none of them teaches, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of a tire picture frame made with the side walls recycled tires. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to recycle used automobile tires in a way that will allow the used tires to be used for other purposes after their initial intent has expired.